


Are You Afraid of the Dark?

by CanidSerpent



Series: CanidSerpent's Reader-Inserts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes to you after opening the doors to Purgatory. </p><p>The Leviathans decide that you would make an excellent pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Afraid of the Dark?

Your angel wasn't quite himself anymore.

There was a malevolence in him that you couldn't quite seem to wrap your head around, but that you could sense whenever he looked towards you or spoke. It was something so indescribably dark and malignant that the very thought of it drove shivers up your spine.

And to your misfortune, that thing inside of him (for whatever it was, it was within him, observing you from the confines of its ill-gotten vessel) decided it had taken a liking to you.

Because even monsters harbor a desire to be loved. But they indulge in it, their passion and need unrestrained and raw. They take, but they do not give.

And you've felt them — their essence, on your skin and in your mouth. Traces of the black ooze they trailed staining your skin and marking you as theirs.

You don't call out for your angel anymore, like you did in the beginning when they would make you scream out in both pain and ecstasy, because you've all but forgotten him. The monsters inside of him may wear his face, but they are too cruel, too much of sadists to be the gentle, self-righteous angel you had known for so long and had formed a sort of kinship with.

He had visited you the night before he had gone off to open the door to Purgatory and absorb its souls. He had told you everything would be alright, that he would fix everything.

There had been no mention of the beasts that had invested themselves inside of him. No mention of the gross affinity the beasts of Purgatory would hold of you.

And you would never forget the night they first came to you in his guise, bloodstained lips curved into a malicious grin and eyes alight in sinister excitement. Nor would you forget the single question they had asked you that night before they claimed you as theirs.

_“Are you afraid of the dark?”_

You had knit your eyebrows together in confusion at the time, but now, you would say, yes, you were very afraid of the dark and the black serpents that festered in it.


End file.
